How to Ask Out a Senpai
by Gemonie03
Summary: Kise the copycat looks to Hollywood to help him ask out his senpai, but finds out that movies aren't always the best teachers in the world of romance. Fluffy KasaKise feels!


**HI! It's me again. These two are kinda like my 2nd OTP of KND so I hope i did them justice! Have at the fluff!**

**Oh, I don't own KNB or the song.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kise Ryouta was at a loss. How does one go about confessing their love for someone who is more likely to kick them in the head for their trouble? But, more pressing than that, how does one confess in the first place? He didn't mean asking a hot chick on a one goal date, he's done that plenty of time, and he didn't mean jokingly clinging to Kurokocchi. No, he needs to know how one goes about telling the love of their life that their pairing is destiny.

In all fairness, Kise had never been the one to confess. His only serious relationship in the past hadn't even been a thought in his mind until Aomine had cornered him with a mind blowing kiss. Hell, Kise hadn't even considered dating a male until that day and he was so shocked by the revelation that it had taken over a week for him to respond. He couldn't even imagine how Aomine must have felt, forced to wai, not knowing if Kise would ever speak to him again. It must have been agonizing.

Kise turned away from his history teacher and stared out the window; his head hadn't been there for the entirety of the class period anyway. A quick glance at the clock told him he had an hour until class was over, but, since that had the day off from practice, he didn't feel the normal elation about being done. Instead a small wave of sadness spread through him. No practice meant no basketball, and no basketball meant no seeing senpai. If he were less of a man he would have cried.

At 3pm Kise closed his notebook and a moment later was surrounded by girls asking if he were free that evening. He politely turned down every one of them with a sweet smile and a declaration that he had a good deal of homework to do and he knew that it wouldn't get done if he were surrounded by such beauty. He quickly escaped as all of the girls swooned at his reply.

Kise's uneventful walk home was plagued by thoughts of how to confess to his beloved senpai. There had to be a way to do it without completely making an ass of himself. The only way Kise could think to figure out what to do was the same way he learned how to do everything else. And so began Kise Ryouta's Romantic Movie Marathon to End all Marathons!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the end of the week Kise had learned how to seduce and confess to every kind of woman he could ever imagine, but Kasamatsu wasn't a woman. Kise severely doubted that the older teen would appreciate being treated like a women. Hell, he thought most women wouldn't want to be treated the way many movie women are.

Kise sighed as he finished watching his fourth movie of the evening. He liked it, but he didn't think it fit. The blonde flopped back on his living room sofa to try and play out the scene in his head.

The scene opens on a quiet library study session, hi sweet and innocent senpai studiously reading. Kise runs into the scene, loud and bothersome, to ask a question about his English homework. He lays out the paper only for it to be a bunch of suggestive pick-up lines. As Kasamatsu realizes what is written on the page his face heats up and he sputters more than usual. Kise insists that the brunette translate the phrases as he, Kise, turns the words around, acting as though the other were actually asking the blonde to do these things. And then, all of a sudden, imaginary Kise took a kick to the face and imaginary Kasamatsu was storming out of Kise's imaginary library.

"Nope, that won't work," the blonde groaned as he hugged a pillow to his chest. "Why can't he just ask me out?" Oh wait, senpai is a typical high school guy, asking out his kohai probably isn't even a passing thought. "Ugh," he groaned as he buried his face in the pillow.

Kise suddenly bolted upright.

"I got it!" He exclaimed as he pounded his fist into his hand. An evil glint could be seen in his eye as the copycat set about planning his evil scheme.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kise was in a notably brighter mood than normal. He had a plan and that excited him, even if he knew that his success rate would be low.

Lunch time couldn't come soon enough for the love-struck miracle. He had one of his many admirers set everything up, so all Kise had to do was collect his senpai.

When the lunch bell finally rang, Kise bolted from his classroom and down the third year hall. The tall blonde stood out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd; this gave Kasamatsu time to try and go the other way. He didn't make it.

"Sen~pai!" Kise called as he spotted the brunette in the crowd.

Kasamatsu stopped, knowing he was caught, and turned to face the younger male. He's never admit it, but the grin on Kise's face almost made his heart melt. He wanted to hit him.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to my favorite senpai of course!" Kise grabbed the smaller teen's arm. "Come on senpai~!"

Kasamatsu complained, but he allowed his ace to drag him through the halls and up to the roof. When Kise pushed open the door, Kasamatsu was greeted by an elaborately set up picnic. A brown wicker basket sat in the middle of a red and white table cloth. Next to the basket sat an ice bucket with a bottle of the finest sparkling white grape juice and two plush-looking red pillows. Everything looked perfect, except for the huge throng of girls surrounding the set up.

"I set up up a picnic Senpai!" Kise beamed at the older male, hoping for praise.

"Kise," Kasamatsu's fists clenched at his sides and his shoulder slightly shook, "if I wanted to be watched while I ate I would get myself a room at the zoo! I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu yelled as he smacked his kohai upside the head before storming back down the stairs.

Kise's shoulders slumped, which was immediately followed by a chorus of girls sighing and cooing over him. He dejectedly plopped down on to one of the pillows. Images of the couple from the movie flashed before his mind's eye. The girl had been so excited at the sight of the sight of the romantic picnic that she instantly swooned and fell for the guy. Of course the guy was just using her for her money and ended up breaking her heart, but that wasn't the point. Why couldn't his senpai just fall in love with him and live happily ever after?

With a sigh Kise stood. He wasn't going to let this get him down. The blonde decided to move on to that day's plan B.

"Kise-kun?" a girl called from behind him.

"You lovely ladies can have the picnic, on me," he replied with a wink before scurrying down the steps to escape the inevitable cat fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys," Kasamatsu commanded in his best captain's voice. "we're warming up, let's go!"

"Oi, captain, where's Kise?"

Kasamatsu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. Just get going!"

Just as the team was about to head to the track to run a voice came over the loudspeaker in the gym.

"You're just too good to be true~. Can't take my eyes off of you~. You'd be like Heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much…"

"What the hell is that?" Kobori asked with a grunt.

"...I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true~. Can't take my eyes off of you~!"

All of a sudden the Jazz club entered the gym, blasting big band music, and Kise ran into the gym. He was dressed rather oddly for practice; leather jacket and jeans, and singing in English.

"I need you senpai, if it it's quite alright. I need you senpai, to warm my lonely night~!"

The four older males couldn't even move as they watched the spectacle unfold before them. Kise looked in good form as he danced around the gym followed tentatively by the Jazz club, who obviously weren't used to playing while walking. Things seemed to be coming to a head as Kise ran from the opposite side of the gym from his senpais to half court before sliding on his knees and stopping…

"Let me love you se~npai. let me lo~ve you~!"

Right in front of Kasamatsu. Said senpai was neon red in the face and grinding his teeth. Kise knew he should run, but he just couldn't communicate this to his legs.

The band kept playing as the sounds of Kise being kicked over and over again filled the gym. Well that didn't work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kise was sore. He had tried a new tactic everyday that week and they all ended the same way. Kasamatsu had hit and kicked him so many times that his bruises had bruises. He's even been sent home from a shoot early due to the bruises on his chest and back. Why did love hurt so much?

It had rained that day so Kise had drug Kasamatsu out to the parking lot so that they could have a fight and hopefully end up kissing like their lives depended on it. Instead a car had driven past them and covered them both in an inch of thick, gooey mud. Kise could see the vein throbbing in Kasamatsu's forehead, and the blonde, again, knew he should run, but for some reason, hope maybe, he pulled out a handkerchief and tried to wipe some of the mud from his senpai's face. Kasamatsu was at his wit's end and Kise scrubbing at his face was the final straw. The brunette jammed his fingers into the blonde's side causing Kise to collapse to his knees.

"Will you stop already!?" Kasamatsu screamed over the rain. "You've had your fun, ha ha ha senpai looks like a jack ass! Do you know how many nasty notes I've found in my locker because of all the shit you've pulled this week? The people at this school don't know you're joking and between the girls thinking I'm a heartless cad, and the guys calling me a fairy princess, I'm about to snap!"

"I'm serious," Kise choked out, trying his best not to break down.

Kasamatsu's eyes went wide and his jaw a little slack. There was a moment of silence between them. The rain pounded around them, Kise on his knees and Kasamatsu standing defensively, and their eyes held each other in bewilderment and apprehension. Neither teen could move or breathe. The moment ended as a crack of lightning caused them both to jump. The older teen jumped slightly and then, as though rudely awakened, growled before storming off.

Kise had laid there for a few minutes, allowing the rain to hide the tears streaming down his face, as he contemplated what his senpai had said. He thought all of Kise's efforts were an elaborate joke. A joke, of course, Kise was a guy after all, and how many times was Kise actually serious in a day?

Feeling like the worst person in the world, Kise pulled himself up and walked home. He didn't care about the rest of school or that evening's practice. All that mattered to him was that his senpai, the person he loved more than anything, hated him. As soon as he reached his bedroom, the normally cheerful model, curled up in a ball on his bed and cried. He couldn't stop what had happened from replaying itself in his head over and over again. After about an hour he had fallen into a rather restless sleep.

"Ryouta-can!"

Kise heard his sister call to him, but his body was too sore to move.

"Ryouta-chan! Get up! You're friend is here!"

Friend? Kise's eyes finally slit open as he tried to come up with the names of anyone who would call him a friend. The list was sadly short and rendered no one the blonde actually wanted to see, so, he rolled back over and pulled a blanket over his head.

"Ryouta-chan!" All of a sudden his door slammed open. "Get your ass up! It's rude to keep your guests waiting!"

Kise was up like a spooked horse. HIs sisters were normally very docile, but when you got one angry there would be hell to pay. He didn't even bother looking in a mirror or straightening his rumpled uniform before bolting from his room.

"He's in the living room!" His sister yelled after her obviously distraught brother.

Kise took one look into the living room and quickly hid behind the corner. Sitting on the couch in his Kaijo warm up suit was none other than his senpai. Kise immediately noticed everything wrong with his own appearance. The blonde ran to the nearest mirror and tried to straighten his hair and clothes to no avail. He wondered if he could make it back to his room for a change of clothes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kise," Kasamatsu said his name so softly that the blonde wasn't sure it was said.

He jumped a mile anyway.

"H-hey senpai!" The blonde squeaked.

"Stop acting like a dumbass and come sit down!"

Kise noticed that forehead vein throbbing again and worried for a moment that he would one day give his senpai an aneurysm, but still did as his captain asked. They sat in awkward silence. Neither one wanted to begin, both too embarassed to do so. After a moment Kasamatsu sighed.

"This is stupid," the older teen started as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry senpai!" Kise cut in with a sob and an attempted hug.

"Will you shut up and let me talk!" Kasamatsu yelled as he shoved the already crying blonde away from him. "I was saying that this situation is stupid. If you were that interested in me you should have just said something, dumbass, instead of embarrassing yourself all week. But, I guess I don't really have much room to talk considering I'm graduating in July and I couldn't be adult enough to just ask my stupid kohai to get dinner with me one night." Kasamatsu sighed and glanced up from his lap to see a stunned Kise. The brunette's cheeks immediately colored. "So, I guess I'm saying that we were both wrong."

"Senpai!" Kise squealed before dragging the smaller male into a hug. "Senpai, I love you so much! I know I should have just told you, but I didn't know how!"

Kasamatsu struggled futilely against his ace's grip on him.

"Kise I get it, Kise stop!"

Immediately the blonde let go and instead straddled Kasamatsu's thighs. The brunette looked stunned as the blonde leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I know this is fast, but can I kiss senpai?"

"F-fine," Kasamatsu stuttered as his face flared red.

With a smirk Kise tipped the brunette's head back before cupping his face in soft hands. The blonde knew Kasamatsu was as nervous as he wa, but this was the moment the blonde had been waiting for since he first laid eyes on his captain. Kise slowly pressed their lips together. Kasamatsu surprised the kohai by moving and deepening their chaste kiss, but he had wanted this for nearly just as long. Soon Kasamatsu had invaded Kise's mouth with his tongue and buried one hand in smooth blonde hair while the other hand pulled him closer by the waist. The next surprise came when Kise was the one to break the kiss.

"Senpai?" the blonde asked as he nuzzled into the other's neck.

"Hmm?" Kasamatsu's hand rubbed relaxing circles up and down Kise's back.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

The brunette smirked.

"I'd love to."


End file.
